The World Wide Web (“WWW”, or just “web”) is a decentralized information space where documents, such as web pages, and other Web resources are identified by uniform resource locators (“URLs”) and interlinked by hypertext links presented within Web pages and other documents. Web pages are documents that represent information and reference other documents and other web resources are identified by URLs, interlinked by hypertext links, and can be accessed via the Internet. Web pages are primarily text documents formatted and annotated with Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”). In addition to formatted text, web pages may contain images, video, and software components that are rendered in a web browser as coherent pages of multimedia content. Embedded hyperlinks in web pages permit users to navigate to other web pages and resources. A web browser (hereinafter used interchangeably with “browser”) is a software application for retrieving, rendering presenting, and traversing information resources, such as web pages, on the web. A web editor (hereinafter used interchangeably with “editor”) similarly is a software application for the creation and editing of web content that is presented by a browser.
While web pages may contain a variety of multimedia content, they were originally designed to represent real-world documents; that is, two-dimensional sheets of paper containing text and image content. In keeping with the document analogy, all media content is generally laid out in boxes or as regions on a two-dimensional or “2D” page using a declarative language HTML (Hypertext Markup Language). An important aspect of HTML allows content on webpages to be linked to content on other web pages. The links when activated by users cause typical web browsers to present the linked web page in place of the current page or an additional document in new tab or window.